A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat and smoke detectors, more specifically, a heat and smoke detector that is portable located respective of the alarming means.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with smoke and heat detection systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a heat and smoke detector that is portably located with respect to the alarming means, and of which has a plurality of alarming means for an end user to select.
The Gutowski et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Publication No. 2006/0289175) discloses a portable wireless system and method for detection and automatic suppression of fires. However, the system and method include automatic system that can remotely signal an alarming means to alert an end user to the presence of smoke and/or carbon monoxide and/or a fire.
The Hojmose et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Publication No. 2009/0009346) discloses a portable personal alarm device comprising a manually activable switch means, a smoke and/or gas detector means, a vibration and/or tilt detection means, and audible and/or visible alarm indication means. However, the detection means are not remotely located with respect to the alarming means.
The Marman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,750) discloses a wireless home fire and security alarm system. However, the system is not designed for portable applications wherein the detecting means can be placed anywhere and can remotely signal the alarming means to the presence of smoke and/or carbon dioxide and/or fire.
The Skarman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,155) discloses a smoke alarm activated light that includes a strobe circuit. Again, the system is not designed for portable applications wherein the detecting means can be placed anywhere and can remotely signal the alarming means.
The Reinowitz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,031) discloses a wireless smoke alarm system in which each detector includes a local smoke detector and alarm. However, the alarm system is not for portable applications.
The Waddell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,288) discloses an emergency response system including a smoke detector and an evacuation guide. However, the detecting means are not portable and remotely located respective of the alerting means.
The Coyer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,936) illustrates an ornamental design for a portable smoke house, which does not depict an alarming means remote of the smoke house.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a heat and smoke detector that is portably located with respect to the alarming means, and of which has a plurality of alarming means for an end user to select. In this regard, the portable heat and smoke detection system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.